All changes are for the best aren't they?
by Lune-Argente
Summary: Right before the trio was going to seperate for the summer Ron made the biggest mistake in the world. and now He and Harry have to deal with the major changes that happens to Hermoine to make it worse Ron doesn't know if he likes the new changes.
1. Chapter 1

"Ron I cant believe you! and you too Harry ! I thought you two were more sensible then that!" Hermoine yelled. " What did we do?" they said in uniscene. OMG! you were checking out sytherins and those sythersins where PANSY and BASIL!" duh Ron its the end of 6th year and you couldnt tell that who they were!" hermoine screeched " Well at lest there hotter then you!" Ron yelled back taking a step forward toward Hermoine , who looked like she was about to cry . Harry grimanced at what he heard because he knew that Hermoine would blow a fuse. With the look on Hermoines face Ron knew he had hurt Hermione really badly. "Hermoine I didnt mean ..."

Yes you did Ron i know you did dont deny it" Hermoine said in a rather calm voice which scared Harry and Ron more then when she yelled. 'if you really think that im not as attractive as pansy or Basil wait till next year you wont even reconginse me! with that she stomped off. " you know if Pansy didnt have those legs i would think she was really ugly " Ron yelled after her. through all of this Harry had been a bistander but with Hermoine's last comment he was rather worried about if she would act drastic. " do you think she actually do somthing drastic?" Harry asked. " Nah you know Hermoine she just likes to blow hot air" ron laughed.

They didnt realise is that Hermoine had stopped to talk to Ginny and that they both over heard what they said. " I cant believe that Ron said that to you and now has the guts to say that grrrrrr i am so goin to have mum give him extra chores this summer but for right now im am goin to get him!" Ginny hissed. " No wait Ginny I have a plan" A little while Later mr and mrs Weasley , the Grangers , Harry and Ron were waiting by there trunks to go to the Burrow, since Dumbldore told Harry he was aloud to for the summer, Harry was leaning a against the wall and Ron was crouched down in a sitting postion when Hermoine and Ginny came around the corner looking as if they had won a million dollars and were giggling.

" UM .. MUM i was wondering Is i could bring along sume friends to go to New york City this summer?" Hermoine asked ,At this harry and Ron looked up and gave eachother the look which said she forgave us! " Of course dear how many friends and who ?" Mrs. Granger asked . " Well there two , I was thinking about Ginny and Lavender." at this Ron and Harrys jaws dropped down to the floor. " its alright with me as long as its ok with there parents." Mrs Granger said. " Oh mum can i please go!" Ginny pleaded. " Alright you can go but you have to tell me all about the muggle things you see alright molly?" Mr Weasly said. Mrs. Weasley who had been eyeing the the trio and GInnys behavior with curiousity," Uh um yes of course dear you can go!" at that Ron looked like he would Strangle his sister with his own hands. Harry who was in shock just held on to Rons Robes.

" Hermoine! My mum said i could go!" Lavender said while Running over to them. " well everyone is ready to go so well see you in two weeks." Mr Granger replied at that MR & Mrs Granger , Lavender , Ginny and Hermoine headed to the barrier. All of them went throught till only Hermoine had to head through but right before she was able to four strong arms grabbed he by the arms and dragged her to a corner. " Harry , Ron i have to go their waiting for me! Hermoine said " Hermoine what did you mean when you said we wouldnt recongise you next year?" Harry Asked " Oh nothing Harry you know I only like to blow Hot air.:"

Hermoine said a little agravited now " So then why did you say it?" ron questioned again. " Well you two are well... " Hermoine fumbled " well out with it !" Ron practiclly yelled . At this Hermoine was rather angery now" Well you and harry are very attractive and Im not and it hurt when you said That Pansy was prettier alright now i have to go!" Hermoine pushed past Ron and Harry towards the barrier but stopped and grabbed Rons arm "Oih Harry whats ur problem?" Ron asked rather confused "Didnt you hear what Hermoine said?" Harry asked looking at Ron as if it was oficous,"Yeah she said were both attractive and shes not." "No Ron i mean before that when i asked what she ment by we wouldnt recongize her next year."

"Oh that she ment nothing my that , she just like to blow hot air." At this a looking of realiztion came onto Rons face "She was listening to us after she walked off" Ron said Runin his fingers through his hair and leaning agains the wall . harry pointing at Ron said "Exactly, I just hope she doesnt act like us." Ron looking up goes" What do you mean by that?" Harry gave Ron a pointed look "What would we do if some one told us some bad about us?" " We try and change no matter how drastic the change "was Rons reply but before Harry could answer George and Fred heads came through the wall "Come on guys were gunna be late and miss the ride home." Fred said and they went back through and with that both boys headed through the barrier not saying a word.

Two weeks later  
Hermoine , Ginny and Lavender are on the plane home from NY city. Hermoine's whole point of inviting them both was to show ron and Harry that she could look hot and that she wasnt just blowing hot air. Before Hermoine wore clothes 50x her size and had bushy hair that always was in the way and fell in her face. well now she had on low rise hippers jeans on with a tight long sleeve white shirt and a green vest on which when she bent down showed the small of her back which now had the ecotic sign of making love on it which looked like a diamond formed out of vines, Her hair wasnt busy but soft and smoothed out in and wavy. After there shopping spree Ginny, Lavender and Hermoine all went to find The new Hermoine. Well after the transformation All three of them had turned heads everywhere they went!


	2. chapter 2

Miles away in the Burrow

" Where are they , they said theyd be here today!" Ron said agrvated and pacing the room which made Harry rather dizzy. " Theyll probably come later in the evening there flight left at 6 the smorning." Harry said reasurring ally although unsurtain himself. at that moment Ron looked out the window to see a owl flying toward the house, at this He dashed down stairs only to find his mother reading it.

" So is it from Hermoine or Ginny? ron asked " Yes its From Ginny she was wondering if she would be able to stay at the grangers till school starts or if Hermoine and lavender could come here." Mrs. Weasley said. " and did she say and thing else? and what are you going to say?" Ron quessed in not the politest tone. Harry saw the look in Mrs weasleys eyes which was the same as the one Ginny got when she was really angery at someone and he knew that he should try to get Ron and himself out of there at once! but it was to late ," Ronald Weasley that is none of your concern and for your information Im allowing her to stay at the GRangers if she agrees to come home for the Christmas Holidays!" ron looked terrified crouched down against thekitchen wall .

" Oooo.. oh kkk .. mum " ron studdered " I was just wondering ." At that moment both of the young teens were saved by Fred and George who apparated into the bathroom Shower and they heard Mr Weasley cursing at them to get out, a door slam and then the twins running down the stairs" ello my dear family and Harry " Fred said with a rather low bowcovered in bubbles" what wrong with Ron he looks constipated" George said after seeing Ron face " oh hes just worried that hermione will change her look then all of the guys will want to go out with her and then he will never have a chance with her " Mrs Weasley said getting up from the table , Harry was fighting back giggles and Fred put a conforting arm around Rons shoulders " cheer up Lil bro you'll get some eventually even if you have to pay for it " Fred said Ron pushed him off and stomped out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

September 1st

Hermoine, ginny and lavender climbed out of the Grangers car and headed to the Train they said there good byes and headed there separate ways Ginny to her friends and lavender to hang out with partivie. Hermoine went to The trios usual compartment When she entered everything went quite Harry , Ron , Neville , Dean , Seamus, Fred , George, Lee Jordan and Oliver wood all sat there staring at her . " um can we help you?" Fred asked in a suggestive tone . Omg they cant tell its me maybe I should play with this a bit LOL " well I was looking for a place to sit but every where taken up" at this the guys started scrambling to make room for her.  
" So are you new ?" Dean asked " Well no I have went to hogwarts since first year" Hermoine replied " Really what house are you in ? " George asked " Well Im in Grffndor " she answered "Havant you figured it out yet?" Hermoine asked trying to sound irritating but failing terrible " What do you mean ?" Harry asked "Alright here im going to tell you something I told you before and guess who I am alright"she said" But you never met us before today" Ron said " oh yes I have Ronykins" she said while ruffling his hair " alright I wanna know who she is already so give us a line" Dean said " Alright this one is for Ron and harry.  
"If you really think that im not as attractive as pansy or Basil wait till next year you wont even reconginse me! " at once the knew who she was " Hermoine they yelled together Hermoine started to giggle a lot as all of the guys gapped at her like fish out of water " Omg I didnt think you were actually going to do this !" Ron practically yelled " well you're the one who said I needed a change" hermoine said trying to hold her temper, but controlled her anger by realizing that all of the guys were still staring at her,except Ron who was staring at all of them with pure fury at the moment."Well Hermione looks stunning to me!"Neville said in a shaky voice.As Ron glared daggers at Hermione who giggled at the comment. "Why thank you Neville you are a sweet heart!" Hermione said as she leaded over and Kissed Neville on the cheek."Well I think she is more then stunning I think she is gorgeous!" Fred said while trying to avoid Rons hand flying towards the back of his head."Why thank you Fred!."Hermoine said now standing trying to reach her hand bag that Dean had put in the storage compartment for her. But she wasn't quite able to reach it. "Ey Ermoine wat ure ew tying to (Gulp) reach?"Ron asked while eating a pumpkin pasty. "Im trying to reach my hand bag," Hermione snapped at him. "Here let me get it for you " A quite voice said from behind her, When she turned she discovered that the voice belonged to George Weasley." As he reached up and grabbed the bag and handed it to her. "Um...Th..thank you" Hermoine said Blushing deeply as their hands brushed against each others, IT sent shivers up her spine. At this moment they heard a voice say"Oh look one of the Weasley Finally found a Girlfriend that isn't have bad for the pore sap when she can be with me" At this all of the guys practically jumped on Malfoy , But before they could Hermoine stopped them by putting her hand out then put her finger to her lips. She Turned to face Malfoy but before she said anything she was cut off by Malfoy he stuck out his hand saying"WELL hello BEAUTIFUL My Name is Draco MAlfoy and your name is ?" At this Hermione got an evil Grin on her face! she stuck out her hand to Draco as he bent down the kiss her hand she replied " My Name is Gabriella Spellman."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well Gabriella what brings you to Hogwarts?" Draco asked not letting go of Hermoines hand. " my parents came here to do some research "Hermoine replied stepping closer to Draco prying his hand off of hers. Then stepping back. He took a step towards her but she put her hand out pushed it against his chest sending him back wards. Hermoine stepped forward and brushed her hand along his face whispering something no one could make out. She stepped away and everyone in the compartment started laughing at Draco. RON pointed and trying to speak , laugh and breath all at once. HE Finally choked out " Yo.. Your ... Face... Is... HIla.. rious, he had sprouted donkey ears and a pig snout.

Draco panicked and started to feel is face a squeaked when he touched the tip of his ears. "Why you'll pay for that!" Draco yelled charging forward but Hermoine put up her hand and a force stopped Draco in his place. shaking her finger at him "now Drakie you should threaten me, what Snape say seeing his prize student fully transformed into a farm animal?"Hermoine asked "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the heads meeting. Toodles."

She turned around and gave air kiss. As Hermoine walked down the corridor she couldn't stop laughing as she was about to enter the heads compartment she walked into something tall , muscular and smelled really really good. She looked up right into two dark blue almost black eyes of the hated Potions Professor. Miss... Please watch were you are going from now on. He said with less venom then usual. "May I ask who are you and what are you doing here? He asked. "Im surprised that the feared potions master doesn't reconigize the know it all Griffindor little chit. At this Snape looked almost shocked. just almost why miss Granger you have changed over the summer Havant u . Snape said looking her over . "Please Professor I may be your student but I am not an item in which one can ogle as if a trophy. At this she walked away but looked back for dramatic affect . Good day Professor. Snape just could watch as she walked away.


End file.
